


Suggestions?

by Ellieparkerwillson27



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellieparkerwillson27/pseuds/Ellieparkerwillson27
Summary: Give me a Spideypool prompt that you’d like to read and I’ll do my best to write it!
Relationships: Wade Wilson/Peter Parker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 4





	Suggestions?

Hello everyone I just have a need to start writing again and I want to write a few stories before my school year starts. So please send me your prompts for a fanfic. I might not write some prompts (just a warning lol). I also do not do smut (sorry) however it doesn’t have to be fluff. I hope you guys give me ideas! Have a good day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys participate! I know my writing isn’t amazing let alone great but I’m hoping that getting some practice done will improve my writing skills.


End file.
